vocaloidfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Piniakorin
Witaj, Piniakorin, na Wikii Polska. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Kroniki Zła. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Wikia (dyskusja) 12:45, paź 1, 2011 Wiki Adoption Hi. You seem to be doing a great job on this wiki. I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck! -- Wendy (talk) 03:18, paź 14, 2011 (UTC) Współpraca i pomoc Serdecznie Cię witam, mam do Ciebie pytanie: czy chciałabyś aby nasze wiki nawiązały współpracę? oto link do mojej wiki. Mam również dla Ciebie propozycję pomocy, mogłaby zmienić tło wiki oraz stronę główną oczywiście jeśli się zgodzisz. Pozdrawiam [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O']] 10:38, maj 5, 2012 (UTC) Piniakorin - czy moge zrobic strone o UTAUloidzie , do ktorego dopiero nagrywam DEMO ? czy weszla bys na mojom wikie vocaloid i utau Głosowania Ponieważ nasza wiki sie rozwija, pomyślałam żeby założyć stronę głosowań. Taka strona wygląda np. tak. Sądzę że taka strona by się przydała. Co o tym sądzisz? Pozdrawiam Vue Vue vie (dyskusja) 10:12, paź 14, 2012 (UTC) :) Ok,mam tylko pytanie.Czy tak jak na innych wiki są tu tak jakby karty postaci? Piniako! Siemka! Dawno z tobą nie rozmiawiałam xD Co slychać? ;3 Cześć. Usunęłaś moje strony na Wiki. Rozumiem, nie złoszczę się, ale czy mogłabyć mi gdzieś skopiować tekst z tych stron? Nie wiem, jak je mieć z powrotem (wielu rzeczy nie ogarniam - jestem tu jakiś miesiąc, czy dwa)... Byłabym wdzięczna. - CarmellBunny (dyskusja) dlacze znikły trony ze wszystkimi nadchodzacymi utau a strona o Thali została ? 83.27.24.201 12:20, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) Hej, czemu dałaś admina Dablyuu? Ona ma 22 edycje... Vue vie (dyskusja) 14:54, kwi 3, 2013 (UTC) Witaj. Tutaj Kinuyo, świeżo po zmianie nicku. Piszę do Ciebie z pewną prośbą i pytaniem. Chcę na wikię wprowadzić sporo szablonów pomocniczych. Wprowadziłam już jeden, Infobox Vocaloid ; przykładem takiego szablonu jest np. artykuł o Miku. Prośbą moją jest, czy jeśli bym Cię o to poprosiła, mogłabyś zmienić główną nawigację na stronie? Chciałabym, by wiki była prosta i przejrzysta, by przypadkowy użytkownik mógł się na niej odnaleźć. Chciałabym również wprowadzić parę zmian, em, sporo zmian na np. stronę główną, żeby zawierała więcej informacji i była bardziej podobna do strony głównej angielskiej wersji Vocaloid wiki, którą można zobaczyć tu. Zaś moim pytaniem jest: co sądzisz o tego typu zmianach, popierasz je, czy może jednak mam nic w tym stylu nie robić? Shinsaku Mineko (dyskusja) 17:14, kwi 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay ~. Chęci mam, umiejętności jakieś tam są, czasu też jest sporo. Przykładem mojej pracy z szablonami jest w całości wikia założona przezemnie, Polska Utaite Wiki - zamieszczam link, do wglądu. Wezmę się za to wszystko prawdopodobnie jeszcze dziś bądź jutro :3 Shinsaku Mineko (dyskusja) 11:03, kwi 7, 2013 (UTC) Naprawdę cieszę się, że się podoba, jednak to dopiero początek mojej szablonowej pracy na wiki ^^". Mam nadzieję, że efekt końcowy będzie powalający =w= Cześć, ostatnio na wiki zrobiłam jedną nową kategorię, strony nadające się do eskpresowego usunięcia, mogłabyś co jakiś czas tam zaglądać i usuwać dodane tam strony, oczywiście - jeśli uznasz, iż są zbędne? Shinsaku Mineko (dyskusja) 16:16, kwi 26, 2013 (UTC) witaj Piniakorin wiem że jesteś dobra w tłumaczeniu piosenek vocaloidów i mam pytanie czy mogłabyś to przetłumaczyć http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a_54DX15uaY ? bardzo byłabym wdzięczna. Dziękuje i pozdrawiam spectra07 Mam prośbę, chciałąbym zmienić nazwę a nie chcę tworzyć nowego konta, możliwe jest zmienienie mojej nazwy z "Nali2000" na "Miushi"? ~Nali2000 Albo jeśli można to zamiast zmienić nazwę na "Miushi" to proszę zmienić na "MiuMiushi". ~Nali2000 Ważna sprawa : Witaj, mam do Ciebie pewną ważną sprawę dotyczącą wiki, jednak nie chciałabym jej tu pisać publicznie - jest jakiś sposób komunikacji się z Tobą inaczej, niż przez tutejsze dyskusje? [[Użytkownik:Shinsaku Mineko|'Shinsaku]] Tablica